The prior art teaches various remote controlled cover means adapted for use in conjunction with large containers with access openings, for example, bulk feed tanks with openings in which access is difficult. These covers, and their various means of operation are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,220; 1,486,439; 2,137,483; 2,271,411; and 4,267,936. These patents typify the general state of the art in this area. The present invention is distinguished by its adaptability, simplicity of operation, economy of movement and parts and its innovative application of fundamental concepts which have not heretofore been subject to such concerted and simplified application.